


Work For Your Daddy (Joshler One-Shots)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Josh, M/M, Sub Tyler, just SHAMELESS SMUT, kitten play, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JUST A BUNCH OF FUCKIN SIN ABOUT DADDY JOSH AND KITTEN TYLER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work For Your Daddy (Joshler One-Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner

Tyler was sooooo bored. He was sitting back on his haunches, lazily petting at his fluffy pink tail and flipping through the channels on TV. Josh had told him to stay on the bed until he got home from work, but he was taking too long and Tyler wanted to actually _do _something. He got off of the bed, grinning, geabbed his phone and ran to the bathroom. He adjusted his kitten ears and tail, then took a picture, sending it to his daddy, Josh.__  
'I miss you.' He texted.  
Josh sent back a text almost immediately, saying,  
'Tyler. Get back in bed now.'  
Tyler pouted and walked back into the bedroom, opening the drawer in the dresser and grabbing a pair of white knee-highs with frilly bows on the top. He picked out a pair of his favorite pink lacy panties and slipped them on, careful to make sure his tail was still visible. If he was going to have to wait for his daddy, Tyler would make sure he'd look nice and pretty for him. He skipped into the bathroom once more and found his red lipstick, applying it carefully. Daddy wouldn't be able to resist him when he came home, Tyler thought, smiling to himself. He positioned himself onto the bed and waited for Josh. 

About an hour later Tyler heard the door click open and he bit his lip, grinning as his daddy's jaw dropped.  
"Oh my god, kitten."  
Tyler crawled to the end of the bed and sat back.  
"Do I look pretty for my daddy?"  
"Fuck yes, get over here." Josh snapped and Tyler pranced over to where Josh was pointing.  
"Knees."  
Tyler positioned himself at waist length and began to undo Josh's belt.  
"No." Josh slapped his hand away.  
Tyler whimpered and looked up.  
"Do you know what you did today, kitten?"  
"U-Um, y-yes, I mean, no, but yes, daddy."  
"You sent me a pretty picture of you and I had to hide a fucking boner during an interview." Josh snapped, making Tyler shrink down.  
"I'm sorry daddy-"  
"Shh, kitten. You've been bad, and I got you a new toy to punish you with."  
Tyler's eyes brightened when he saw the bag Josh was holding. He opened a small box and held up a plug about 10 times bigger than Tyler.  
"D-Daddy?"  
"Turn around, kitten."  
Tyler obeyed and he felt his panties being pulled down. Tyler's tail plug was pulled out, his ass still leaking cum from last night.  
Josh grinned and shoved the plug in without warning, making Tyler yelp and moan at the same time.  
"Daddy, it's s-so big.." It was so big that any tiny move Tyler made it hit staight on his prostate, making him moan even more.  
"Guess what, Princess?"  
"W-What daddy?"  
"We're going to a party."  
Tyler whimpered but nodded, standing up carefully and pretty much limping to the closet.  
"D-Daddyyy, it hurts so much." Tyler bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably.  
"I know, baby, but it's gonna open you up for daddy even more."  
Tyler just couldn't stop moaning.  
He moaned when the tight red dress he was wearing hit the plug.  
He moaned when he sat down in the car.  
He moaned the entire car ride, even louder when there were bumps.  
And he moaned when they out of the car and Josh squeezed his ass. 

It was a small party, not many people there, but it was obvious all eyes were on Tyler, who tried to act as normal as possible. While Josh was talking within a group, Tyler pulled on his sleeve and mumbled into his ear,  
"Need to go. Want you, daddy."  
Josh nodded, saying a quick farewell to the people he was chatting with. It SEEMED like Josh was ready to go, but he just started up another conversation with the host, making Tyler wait in agony even longer.  
Sitting was no use, so he had to resort to standing next to Josh uncomfortably, smiling.  
When it waa finally time to go, Tyler couldn't have ran faster out of the place in his heels.  
He practically jumped into the car, letting out a long moan that made Josh hard immediately.  
"Hold on, kitten." He mumbled, speeding away from the house. Tyler was arching his back, now _trying _to hit the plug on anything.__  
Once Josh pulled in he nearly ripped open Tyler's side, grabbing him and carrying him into the house.  
"Oh god, you're getting it now, baby boy. You've been so good about your punishment."  
Josh slammed the front door shut and pulled Tyler into their bedroom. He began clawing at Josh's clothes, begging and pleading for his dick.  
"Please, please daddyy I'm so hard pleaaase." Tyler was panting, his face red.  
Josh just smiled.  
"Go get your pretties on, kitten. Then daddy will have his way with you."

**Author's Note:**

> A nice sinner who provides smut


End file.
